


Trust

by Stephics



Series: KD fics [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Post-Defenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephics/pseuds/Stephics
Summary: In the middle of a storm, Karen gets trapped in Matt's apartment.





	Trust

It was one of those devastating nights in Hell's Kitchen when the powerful rain didn't cease.

Sturdy drops were slamming into the windows and violent wind gusts could damage the buildings by taking down trees, lamposts or traffic lights.  

Thunders were heard in the distance, and if you looked outside, you could see lightning flashing through the dark sky.  
Few cars were circulating in the streets and the people who were still trapped in the middle of the storm, ran making short pauses from store to store to take shelter in what they could reach their homes.  
  
Page was lying on the sofa in the living room with her favorite book in hand.  
Murdock sat in one of the armchairs in front of her with his legs crossed on the coffee table, reading his Braille transcript for a new case.  
Both were calm, fully enjoying each other's company in absolute silence.  
  
_Daredevil_ had decided not to go out tonight because the weather was horrible. In addition, the crime rate used to decrease considerably in the city under these circumstances, so there was no need to take any risks.  
He preferred to stay at home to relax, he had it well deserved.  
  
After a while, Karen let out an exaggerated sigh.

"There's nothing to do!", she snorted, leaving the book on the table and he nodded, indicating he had heard her.

They were planning to go out to dinner, but their plans were ruined by the weather.  
  
Matt also put his transcript on the table as he finished reading a paragraph, and stretched his back and arms after having been in that position for a long time.  
  
Karen got up heavily and dragging her feet, started to walk around the loft with her arms crossed. Until she reached the window and through it, looked at the huge illuminated billboard. It had always caught her attention.

The endless storm continued to unleash its fury.  
  
"Can I confess something to you?", she muttered, returning to her place. "It's ridiculous, but—"  
  
"Go ahead", Matt replied with enthusiasm, approaching and sitting next to her on the couch. "You know you can tell me anything you want"  
  
She nodded, feeling encouraged. Karen knew she could trust him and he wouldn't make fun of her, but she just wanted to make sure.  
  
"For as long as I can remember, I've hated the rain. Leaks, flooding, no outdoor activities, colds, frizzy hair, shoes ruined... Anyway, I have a million reasons", she giggled and paused briefly. He was thrilled. He really wanted to know where this was going.

"But— Remember the night of our first kiss? It was raining, and— Somehow, that made it feel even better", she fidgeted with the hem on her blouse, a sign of nervousness. "It's amazing how something so simple can change the way you perceive things, isn't it? Now every time it rains, it reminds me of you, on that _special_ occasion— And I don't feel so irritated anymore"  
  
"Aw, of course. It's impossible for me to forget that moment, too", he agreed, gently stroking her arm and then interlacing their fingers. "I always have it in my memory, as fresh as if it had happened yesterday", he said with a broad smile, deeply touched by what she had just revealed.  
  
Karen didn't usually talk about her feelings, she was kind of reserved about it.  
  
He gulped and continued. "And perhaps I hadn't told you this before: When it rains, I perceive my surroundings with _much_ greater detail, but my long-range hearing is certainly hampered, making it more challenging to detect things further away as the rain drowns out the sound over distance—"

Karen raised an eyebrow in confusion and he tried to explain himself better. "The sounds are scattered with the echo and I can't focus my attention on anything... It even gives me a migraine", he chuckled. "But like you, I'm handling it better. Especially when I'm by your side", he declared, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead on hers.  
  
"Oh, wow... From what I understood, you actually  _see_ better under the rain", she meditated. "So... When we're sharing the shower—?", wondered, biting her lower lip reconsidering whether she should finish the sentence.  
  
"Ahh", he pulled away, surprised. "Yeah. Exactly... I get a more detailed picture of you", he grinned lewdly as he quickly caught her reference. "I was talking to you in general and _that_ was the first thing that came to your mind?"  
  
"You know I'm curious!", she covered her blushing face with both hands.  
  
"Too much, I'd say"  
  
The blond woman was about to add something, when a loud noise was heard from outside and instantly the power went out all over the block.  
A lightning bolt must had struck some transformer in the neighborhood.

She practically jumped out of her skin at the sudden rumble and gasped as she found herself submerged in darkness.  
  
"I can't see anything!", she shrieked, standing up and trying to move forward, tripping over the objects on the ground.  
  
"Oh, no! What a nightmare!", Matt screamed sarcastically. She wanted to punch him in the shoulder, but she failed and got embarrassed. He couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Karen struggled to go to the kitchen for some matches, touching the furniture around her and guiding herself from the walls, but it was in vain. Matt laughed again from where he was sitting.  
  
"How many times have you been here, Page? You should know where things are"  
  
"Ugh... Shut up, Murdock! We don't all have your _heightened senses_! Remember?", she grunted.

This only made Matt laugh out louder and all his cackling didn't stop until she slammed into a wall.

"Ouch!", complained of soreness, rubbing her forehead.

"Oh, I'm sorry", he stood up, still trying to control his laughter. "Are you all right?", asked and withdrew his glasses to wipe his tears, placing them on the table.

He headed towards the kitchen and prepared two cups of chocolate with the water that had previously been heated.  
Later, searched for the matches, knowing she would need them and returned to the living room tooking all with him.

She watched his every move silently, glad to be able to see how he moved naturally without having to hide from her anymore.  
He lit a candle that was on a shelf and left it on the table near Karen, who had again taken a seat on the sofa.

Matt did the same thing and she soon leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. He offered Karen her favorite drink and after taking a few sips, he held her free wrist and brought it to his lips to give her a kiss on the back of her hand. That little gesture made the blue-eyed smile.

"You know? I never thought you'd be so romantic... Since Foggy has given you a bad name—"

"Tell that idiot to stop talking about my private life!", he yelled dramatically and both bursted out laughing. "Yes, I was a totally different person in college", admited flushed, reminding all the shared times with his best friend, now his partner.

"You were a couple of sillies", Karen affirmed amongst giggles, imagining that pair doing mischief. "You still are, but apparently you used to do more foolish things before"

Matt sighed joyfully as he placed the empty cups on the table and wrapped his arms around her slender figure.

"Sure... 'Cause you're such a smartass, huh?"

"A-ha. Keep going. I love compliments", gestured with her right hand.

"Well... You're the most loyal, brave and selfless person I've ever known"

"Tough you're stubborn, you're pretty incredible too, but— You already knew that... You heard me before fangirling about your _alter ego_ ". Both chuckled at this.

"You're so beautiful, Karen", he said, depositing kisses on her cheek and going down her neck. "I can't imagine my life without you in it"

She shook her head in denial. "And here we go again... Matt, you can't see me. How can you be so sure?"

"You are", he remarked, the smile on his face didn't disappear.

He ran his hand through her long hair and tucked a strand behind her ear, a slight blush came over her cheeks. Matt felt her body warming up to his touch, which made his smile grow wider.

"You don't even know what I look like..."

Matt thought about it for a moment before he justified his answer. He could have asked her to describe herself in more detail in order to enrich the mental image that had of her, but he chose not to make her feel more insecured.

"No one has to come to tell me how beautiful you are, it's enough that we enter a place and listen to how you make the hearts of men accelerate —and some women"

"Whaaat?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised"

"Pfft! You're just messing around"

Did she really think _that_ was important to a blind man? He just described some qualities that he loved about her, how would he care about physical more than inner beauty?

"It doesn't matter... All you need to know is that I love you"

Another lightning bolt striked near the building and Karen jumped again, hidding her face in his chest and squeezing his t-shirt.

"I thought you were over it", he said, amused by her reaction. Karen shook her head, not peeling her forehead off his chest.

"And I knew you'd mock me!", scolded, ashamed.

Matt held her by the shoulders to pull her away and then made her get up from the couch.

"OK. It's bedtime! Maybe you won't even notice it's raining", he tooked her hand and guide her to his bedroom.  
She let herself go without reproaching, perhaps he was right...

* * *

Tumblr: [@mcu-heroes](https://mcu-heroes.tumblr.com/) | Versión en Español: [FanFiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12818560/1/AKA-Gimme-a-break)

**Author's Note:**

> Your lovely comments are always appreciated ♥


End file.
